Pokemon Journey
by DemonaiWriter
Summary: John has always dreamed of becoming a trainer. Over the years he has visited the nearby lab of his parents long time friend Pokémon Professor Darrick Camphor. One day during a field trip with the professor he was told he was going to learn how to interact with wild Pokémon only to stumble upon an injured Pokémon who would soon become his best friend and first ever Pokémon.


Pokemon Journey

When I was young I always dreamed of becoming a trainer. My father was a trainer, and a good one at that. Strong enough that even the Pokémon champion acknowledged his skill.

When I was offered my chance at becoming a trainer I accepted it.

The resident professor of my town was named Professor Camphor. He took me out into the woods to show me some wild Pokémon one day. The purpose was to see how I would handle interacting with a wild one.

He of course had his partner Pokémon, an Alakazam, with us to make sure nothing would happen.

"Alright John, there should be some younger Pokémon in these woods. Remember to approach them calmly. To quick and they'll run, to excited and they'll get nervous. Alakazam and I will watch from a safe distance just in case."

"Alright."

The professors Alakazam has been named one of the smartest in the world. Both Professor Camphor and Alakazam have studied legendary Pokémon, some even with an extremely rare ability known as Telepathy.

Telepathy is an ability that allows the Pokémon to speak directly into people's minds.

Alakazam, that species of Pokémon being among the smartest in general, learned how to use Telepathy from studying multiple Pokémon who can use it themselves.

*There are twelves other species in our vicinity. I hope you are not afraid of bugs.*

Alakazam said.

"How many bugs..." *Ten.*

"So that means two other types... please tell me one's something

like a... Zigzagoon or something?"

*Negative.* "Sigh. Alright."

I walked deeper into the woods by myself. Hearing the chattering of the Pokémon around me made me jumpy.

To my left some bushes moved. The leaves on the branches rustling together. From behind it stepped out a Pokémon with a small white body and a green cap and red spike sticking out of it.

It looked up at me giving out a weak, pained sound. It reached its little arms toward as if asking for help.

Suddenly from my left a thick string of webbing shot towards the injured Pokémon.

I ran forward to block the web from hitting the injured Pokémon.

I heard the skittering of bug Pokémon all around me all of a sudden. I picked up the small Pokémon, cradling it to shelter from the Spinarak and Ariados that came down from the trees.

The professor and Alakazam came running. I heard them shouting.

The small Pokémon started to wriggle in my arms before letting out a deafening cry. The spiders buckled under the scream. Alakazam also buckled trying to cover its ears. The professor was covering his ears as well while I was left unable to block the sound while carrying the source.

The spiders fled into the forests and shortly after the Pokémon stopped screaming, then drooped to unconsciousness.

Alakazam took a knee to regain its senses. The professor was more interested in the Pokémon in my arms.

"My my... I do believe we have an interesting find here Alakazam."

*Psychic type. Powerful for its size.* "So were you when you were just an Abra.

John do you know what you have there?"

"No. I've never seen this Pokémon before."

"That's because it's not native to this region. Like Alakazam said it's a psychic type. And a pretty powerful one at that."

"What's it's name?"

The little Pokémon had started stirring. Slowly waking up. It opened its eyes and squeaked "Ralts?" It reached one of its little arms up then collapsed again.

*Identified as Ralts.* Alakazam said, now standing next to us. *It appears to be injured. Must return to laboratory and provide medical treatment.*

"Agreed. I'm sorry you ended up in danger, I didn't realize that those Pokémon had nested in this area. Alakazam can you teleport back to the lab and get a medical team ready? After that get ahold of Jen and ask her to get some rangers patrolling the woods for the Spineracks and Ariados'."

*Acknowledged.*

The air around the Alakazam started condensing, squeezing in on itself. A second later Alakazam was gone. A few seconds later he would appear at the laboratory.

"I'll preform some first aid here, set it down here please, so we can stabilize it. Can I ask you to be my assistant?" "Of course."

The professor smiled. "Alright!"

He pulled a small first aid case from his back pack, pulling out a potion, some honey, and a roll of gauze.

"First I'm going to spray this potion onto the Pokémon to start the healing process. This Ralts was attacked by something with claws and these slash marks in it are deep. Once the potion is sprayed on I'll ask you to spread some honey over it."

"Why honey?" "Because it tastes good! And it's sticky. If the claws left anything physical in the wound, like dirt or shards from the claws, it should stick to the honey. And when it's removed it should

bring out most of it."

"That sounds like butchered science to me."

"Ah it kind of is. I've preformed the same type of medical treatment on myself and Alakazam. It's works. For the most part. Shall we begin?"

I laid the Ralts down, leaving its injured side facing us. Camphor sprayed the slashes and some other cuts and bruises.

After the potion had a chance to sit we slathered some honey over and into the wound.

Once applied we wrapped the Ralts in gauze to stop the honey from sliding.

"Alright. Now let's head to the lab."

"What was that move it used to scare off those spider Pokémon?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I've never seen something like that before. It could of been Howl but I don't think that Ralts can learn that move."

"Whatever it was it sure scared them away, and made Alakazam nervous it looked like."

"We can ask Jen if she knows what it was when we get back to the lab."

Upon arriving back in town we were greeted by a team from the lab. They brought a cart for the Ralts so it could be wheeled inside.

We followed the welcome party back to the lab to find Alakazam at the door.

*Jenifer has been informed. Rangers being deployed. Assist in medical procedure?*

"Go find miss Rose and ask her to come help. I figure a professional doctor would be better than a group of scientists." *Agreed. Doctor

Rose. Your medical expertise is in need of.*

"Is it now? What have you gotten yourself into this time Sean?"

"Rose! Great timing!"

Doctor Rose was the towns resident medical professional. She had long blonde hair that reached down to her hips. Her face was kind with stern green eyes to match. She was a thin woman who looked frail but threw quite a punch if needed.

"A Pokémon was found in the woods badly injured. We've done some basic first aid but..."

"Alright. I expect my tools are still there in your lab?"

"They are." "Good. Alakazam, be a dear and help set up the operation room for me will you?"

*Affirmative. Champhor, request permission to clear room C.* "Granted. Get it done." *Affirmative.*

"How bad is it?" "Four deep slashes on the Ralts body. Didn't look infected, in fact looked fresh." "Alright."

Rose reached for her hip and pulled off two pokeballs from her belt. "Come out you two."

The two pokeballs opened, releasing a Blissy and a Jigglypuff.

"We have a surgery to preform you two. Alakazam will be helping but I'm going to need all hands on deck."

'Bliss bliss!' Her Blissy cried. Jigglypuff puffed up its chest as if saying 'Challenge accepted!'

"Then let's get to work."

"Now I can't let you in to the operating room because she won't even let me in there. But you wanna see a master at work?" "Sure."

The professor pushed a button on the wall. A tinted window suddenly cleared revealing the Doctor Rose cleaning out the wounds.

Alakazam was holding tools for her. Blissy was holding an egg, its

pouch was empty.

"Why is that Blissy holding her egg?" "Both Chansy and Blissy keep that egg for if they find an injured Pokémon. There's speculation that when an egg is placed in their pouch it gains a healing property capable of healing almost any disease and healing certain physical wounds.

So when she's done operating on Ralts they will feed the egg to it and it should heal right up!"

"Cool. Does the egg work on humans too?"

"Yes. Though not as effectively. My team believes it's because our immune systems are more advanced than most Pokémon."

The professor rubbed his chin. "I wonder if we could possibly... No. No, probably not."

I glanced over at him from the corner of my eye before shrugging and continuing to watch.

The operation took twenty minutes. Another ten for the Ralts to wake. Blissy handed the egg she had been holding to the Ralts who weakly accepted it. I couldn't hear or understand them but I got the feeling Blissy was explaining what the egg would do.

Eventually the Ralts was wheeled out of there in a wheel chair. It looked around cautiously, studying all of us nearby. Rose was pushing the chair but Alakazam and Blissy were standing on either side, Blissy with a smile on its face.

"Operation was a success. I think our little friend is going to be just fine." 'Ralts!' Rose laughed, "And I think it agrees!"

I knelt down in front of the Ralts. "Glad to see you're ok little guy." I grinned. 'Ralts?'

*It asks if you saved it.* Alakazam translated.

"I suppose I did. Those Spinarak and Ariados really wanted to hurt you. I couldn't let that happen to an innocent little guy like you!" 'Ralts, Ralts!' *Thank you.*

I smiled, "Of course."

The Ralts stuck its little arms out, reaching towards me. I reached forward and picked it up, "Are you feeling better little guy?" 'Ralts!' I laughed. "No need for a translation. I think I can guess that."

"Well!" Professor Camphor announced, "Normally at this point I pull a selection of Pokémon that live here for you to chose as your partner but I do believe Ralts has chosen you to be its partner. So John. I present to you a question.

Do you want to be a Pokémon trainer? Do you want Ralts to travel with you on your journey?"

I looked between Ralts and the professor. Do I want Ralts to be my partner? Well... I couldn't very well leave it here. The professor said that it's not from this region. So...

'Ralts?' It looked up at me with its sad small eyes.

"Yes. I do. I choose Ralts as my partner and as my first Pokémon as a trainer."

The professor smiled. "Great! First you need a pokeball for Ralts and some to spare for if you come across any other Pokémon you meet."

The professor announced to his assistant to get a pokedex and spare pokeballs.

"Now that you have your partner, a pokedex and some spare pokeballs you can begin your journey!" "Not so fast." Doctor Rose interrupted. "That Ralts just got out of surgery. I don't want you taking that Ralts on any adventure until it's fully healed. Which will

take at least a week."

"Alright let me rephrase that... in a week you'll be ready to start your adventure! Probably. Maybe. Depends on what the doctor says then."

Rose smiled, "John that Ralts will be your partner for life. That means you have to take care of it. Do you understand that?" "Yes." "Good. Why don't you go show Ralts around town? I'm sure it'll enjoy that."

"Alright!" I placed Ralts onto my shoulder for it to sit. 'Ralts!' It exclaimed.

An hour later we returned back to my house, a pokedex in my pocket and a few spare pokeballs in my bag. I opened the front door to my house and stepped inside the lit hallway. "Mom must be home."

I placed Ralts down so I could take off my shoes. In the other room I could hear talking.

"Sounds like she's on the phone with dad." I picked Ralts back up and walked into the kitchen, "Lets see... What is there to drink?" 'Ralts!'

Ralts pointed toward an orange bottle in the back of the fridge.

"Orange soda you say?" 'Ralts!' "Alright. Sounds good!"

I pulled the bottle out and popped the cap. After popping the cap I set the bottle down on the counter and set Ralts down on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Cups are a good idea yeah?" 'Ralts!' I smiled, patting its green head. I turned around to open the cabinet that held the cups. I pulled out two small ones and poured the orange soda into them.

Ralts watched with an amazed look on its face. "I think you'll want a straw." I opened the drawer in front of me and pulled out a

bendy straw. I started playing with the bendy part. "Heheh. That's more fun than it should be." I placed it in Ralts cup for it to drink from.

Ralts took a sip from its straw and seemed to like it. 'Ralts! Ralts! Ralts! Ralts!' I laughed, "Oh yeah? That good huh?"

I heard the talking getting louder and closer. "I know, I know. He's spending more time at the lab these days. I'm sure any day now Darrick will let John choose a Pokémon." My mom entered the kitchen with her phone pressed against her ear. "Speaking of, hey honey." "Hi mom." "How was your field trip with the professor." "Interesting to say the least." I glanced down at Ralts who was still sipping its Orange Soda.

"Your father says hello." "Hi dad. How goes it?"

"He says it's going. He's traveling to oceanfront city now." "Lucky." "That's what I said. Oh, before I start making anything, any idea for dinner?" "Hmm. That is a good question."

My mom laughed, "You find yourself a steak. I'm talking to our son." "Hey a steak sounds great." I smirked. "You two I swear." She giggled. "What do you want?" I asked Ralts. 'Ralts!'

My mom stopped mid sentence on what she was saying to my father.

"I'm sorry?" "What?" 'Ralts!'

"John. When did that Pokémon get on the counter?" "When I put it there."

"Has it been there the entire time?" "Yes?" 'Ralts?'

"Um. So it seem Darrick has given John a Pokémon already, Nathan." She listened to what he was saying for a moment before handing the phone to me. "He wants to talk to you."

"Hey dude, how's it going?" I heard my dads voice say through the phones speaker. "Pretty good. I bet it's not as exciting as traveling to Oceanfront though. He laughed. "You don't think WillowLeaf city is as exciting as Oceanfront?" "Not when oceanfront has an ocean and we have spider Pokémon everywhere." "Well played. Well played indeed. Speaking of Pokémon Camphor gave you one it sounds like." "Something like that." "What's that mean?" I gave both my mom and dad a short rundown on how I found Ralts and how it became my partner. Ralts tugged at my bracelets to get my attention, then pointed at its cup.

"You're a thirsty little guy aren't you?" I poured more orange soda into its cup and took a sip from mine before sliding it over to my mom, who was standing on the other side of the island from me.

"So what Pokémon is it?" "It's a Ralts." "A Ralts huh? Aren't they from Hoen?" "I'm not sure, the professor was saying something like that too."

"Well regardless, it's yours now. That means you have to take care of it. That means feed it, make sure it's healthy-" "I know, I know. Aunt Rose was saying the same thing at the lab."

"I know you know. I'm just making sure... I can't believe you've already gotten your first Pokémon. I know you're thirteen which is around the age of becoming a trainer but still. Makes me feel old."

"You are old." "You're not supposed to agree with me!" He laughed.

"Anyways. When are you setting out to start your journey?" "Rose said to give Ralts a week to recover and we should know around then. So a week and a half probably is when we'll be setting out."

"Gotcha. Well. Remember to stock up on food, clothes, supplies and the like. Batteries for a flashlight and lantern." "All the things that can fit in the black hole of a backpack." "Heh, exactly. Most

importantly have fun and be safe." "As safe as can be." "Try not to get yourself hurt out there. Or worse." "I'll try." "Oh, one more thing before you go. Check the mail in a few days. There should be something in there for you." "Alright. Go easy dad." "You too my boy."

I handed mom back her phone and drank some of the soda from the cup my mom had slid back to me.

A week later Rose preformed a check up on Ralts. She gave us the go ahead to leave on our adventure. We spent the rest of that day collecting other supply's like potions and food and packing them.

Afterwards Ralts and I went around saying goodbye to some people in town we knew.

The next morning I woke up early. I let Ralts sleep in a little more while I got ready. Mom had made a small breakfast for us. She wasn't home which meant she left for work already. She worked as an information currier between the lab and the Pokémon farm and a farm hand.

I did a last minute check on everything after eating. I made a list on my supplies, made sure I had a path mapped out to the town of Thornberry, which would be our first stop.

Once I was ready and Ralts had eaten and was ready I set a note out I had written to my mom and then we left.

There was chatter throughout the city but most of the streets were empty.

Dads package never came. My mom said she would mail it to the next town I was headed to when it arrived.

When I arrived at the entrance to the city I was greeted by Professor Camophor, Alakazam, Aunt Doctor Rose (she is my dads sister but hasn't been around for most of my life save the last five

years), and my mom, who was trying not to cry.

"Good morning!" The professor said, smiling. His short brown hair was a mess and his shirt was on backwards. He probably just woke up. Rose's hair was in a pony tail as if she'd been up for a few hours. She was wearing scrubs with a doctors coat over it. My mom was wearing similar clothing to her.

"Good morning." I answered. Ralts was drooping on my shoulder, but gave a weak 'Ral.' In response.

"So you're beginning your journey today?"

"Yeah." "Cool."

A moment of silence passed before anyone said anything. *Camphor. The pokedex.* "Oh. Right. So I'm sure you already filled out some of your pokedex from some of the Pokémon around town. May I see it for a moment?"

I pulled the pokedex out of my back pocket then handed it to the professor. While he was fiddling with it Rose stepped forward to speak. "So since he still doesn't realize he's awake fully I'll just tell you what he would of. You've learned how to battle so we don't have to worry about that. You will come across many Pokémon and many people. Some of them good some of them bad. How you handle them will all depend on you.

You'll also lose some battles. Don't let that discourage you."

"The friends you make along the way will be connections you'll have forever. Remember that your friends will be there for you. And as your father told you a week ago, have fun." Rose had the composure of a doctor. Which considering she is a doctor makes sense.

"Alight. Done." Camphor handed me my pokedex back. "Now, I've updated your pokedex. It'll act as your ID and your wallet. So don't lose it." "Alright." *Pokedex can be used as a map as well.* "Cool."

*We have completed our objectives. Your mother wishes to share some words as well.*

My mom stepped forward now. Her eyes were red as if she had been crying. "John." "Mom." "I have so much I want to say to you. So much about how I love you and how I always knew you would leave one day." I handed Ralts to Rose as my mother was talking.

"But. I think I'll just leave it at I love you. And I hope you have fun. And that you are always allowed to come home whenever you want."

She then gave me a hug, kissed my head, and then stepped back. "I love you too, mom."

I took Ralts back from Rose, unzipped my backpack and stuck it in there so it could sleep without falling off my shoulder then said my final goodbyes.

A week after my first meeting with Ralts led to a cold, foggy but sunny morning to start my journey. Funny how a small encounter can lead to a major event. I wonder what kind of people I'll meet? I wonder what kind of Pokémon I'll meet?


End file.
